<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentle Warmth by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720609">A Gentle Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet becomes closer to Louis as her window for getting information grows slimmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentle Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet felt her head pound as her alarm signaled that it was time for her to get up. Hitting it blindly a couple times, she was finally able to successfully turn it off after the fifth attempt. She let herself roll off her mattress and onto the cold floor. Gazing up at the ceiling, she tried to get up the energy to start the day. It had been five days since Louis had been taken by her clan and in that short amount of time he seemed to have really opened up his heart to her. Part of her felt guilty at the fact that she was using this to her advantage in hopes that it would give her the information that she needed. Her time was running out. </p><p>But another part of her just as strong if not stronger than her guilt was her genuine interest in what he had to say. For some reason she started to feel connected to him, even willing to share small things about herself. Louis seemed to radiate such a gentle warmth  that made it feel easy to talk to him even in these circumstances. Violet was suddenly pulled out her thoughts when she got a text message. Her superior wanted to see her again. Groaning, she tossed on her black kimono coat and slid out the door making her way towards what was sure to be an unpleasant experience. </p><p>“What the hell is taking so long!” Violet’s superior hissed as he hovered over her. “The police have opened up a case for the kidnapping of the politician’s son and we still have nothing to use as leverage against him!”</p><p>“I'm working on it,” Violet mumbled, feeling the uneasy pressure exuding from her boss.</p><p>“The fuck you are! I’ve heard that you’ve just been talking with the hostage. What the fuck is that going to do to help us?” Her superior spat, his spit hitting the side of her face. Cautiously Violet lifted up her hand and brushed it away.</p><p>“I’m trying to get him to open up and reveal any secrets he has. It’ll work.” Violet forced her eyes to meet her boss’s gaze.</p><p>“It better. You have until tomorrow evening to get the information.” His eyes were filled with rage as he motioned for her to leave. Shuffling out of the room, she made her way back to the warehouse where Louis was. When she entered the room, Louis looked up at her from his pacing and gave a small smile before glancing back down. Violet took a deep breath, placing herself on the chair and looked at Louis. </p><p>“So, signing…” Violet awkwardly kicked her feet under the table. “Teach me.”</p><p>Louis looked at her with a surprised expression. The joy on his face spread as he jotted down a few basic words. One by one he pointed to them and then signed them. When he finished signing a word he gestured to Violet to try it. She gave it her best shot, getting the hang of some of the words easily while others still slipped her mind when she tried forming a sentence. Louis gave a small chuckle when she slipped up, causing Violet to shoot him a glare. He raised his hands up in front of him, an apologetic look on his face. <em>Sorry</em></p><p>Violet looked at the sign, it took her a second to process it. “It’s fine,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “Let’s do something else for a bit.”</p><p>Louis’ face scrunched in concentration when suddenly an excited expression covered his face. He quickly wrote down his answer and turned the paper towards Violet. <em>Cards?</em></p><p>“Really, Louis? Is that all you want to do?”</p><p>Louis tried to hold her gaze for as long as he could to show how serious the request was. Violet considered the options. With a sigh she got up and disappeared through the door before returning with some old playing cards. </p><p>“Here’s the rules. Highest card gets to ask the lowest card a question.” Louis immediately agreed to the rules while he watched Violet deal the cards. Violet stared at the pile of cards in front of her. Today was the day. She was going to get the information out of him. The two of them flipped over their cards at the same time, revealing a two and a jack. Louis smiled proudly, tugging on the sides of his haori.</p><p>“Just ask the damn question.” Violet grumbled, resting her elbow on the table. Louis’ pen screeched against the paper, forming the question. <em>Got any cool tattoos?</em></p><p>Violet looked over at him with annoyance. </p><p>Louis jotted down his next sentence. <em>I saw one on the other yakuza guy.</em></p><p>“I do.”</p><p> Louis looked excited at her words</p><p> “I’m not gonna show you though.” </p><p>Louis pouted slightly before the next round played out. A five and a six laid on the table. </p><p>“Way to go me,” Violet smiled smugly. This was her chance. “Louis, do you think your father is looking for you?” Violet seemed just as shocked at Louis at her own question. It wasn’t the question she had originally intended. </p><p>The answer was quick. <em>No.</em></p><p>Violet looked over at Louis who wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Why not?”</p><p>
  <em>This plan won’t work, y’know. Kidnapping me won’t get my father to bend to the yakuza’s will. I’m disposable to him.</em>
</p><p>Violet looked down at the paper in shock. A twisting anger filled her gut at the words. The images of her past flew into her mind. Reliving moments she’d rather forget. Flipping over a card, she forced the next round to be played. Her mind spun at his news. He was disposable to his father?</p><p>The round was won with a seven card by Louis. He seemed to hesitate constantly throughout his writing process. Holding the paper close to him, he released it and revealed his question. <em>Why did you join the yakuza?</em></p><p>“I had nothing else. Until someone gave me a chance.” Violet whispered, her gaze falling to the floor until she heard the sound of paper scratching the table.</p><p>
  <em>Someone?</em>
</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. They’re gone now.” Violet looked away. How the hell did this turn into questions about her? She was supposed to be getting information from him and she had, but it had confirmed her worst fear. This had been pointless. She looked over at Louis who had an expression of concern on his face. Maybe not entirely pointless. She still had time, maybe there was something.</p><p>Violet felt the pressure weigh her shoulders down as she entered the warehouse room the next day. She had until evening to get the answers to which she already knew.</p><p> When she opened the door, Louis' face seemed to brighten up. His hands quickly signed something, but she had no way of knowing its meaning. Louis seemed to pick up on that fact and turned to the paper where he wrote down his sentence. <em>Ready to get your ass kicked at War?</em></p><p>Violet looked down at the sentence. There was no time for that. Soon she wouldn’t be here and neither would Louis. She froze at that thought, the realization and weight of it hitting her in that instant. She had been so caught up in her own head that she had failed to realize something. If Louis was useless to his father that meant he would be useless to the Sato Clan. Meaning that past this night he would cease to exist. Her heart tightened at the revelation. Louis didn’t deserve that. He couldn’t die. She felt a tug on her kimono sleeve and looked up to see Louis’ worried expression. Who knew what her punishment would be for this, but she had to risk it. <em>Fuck it.</em> She took a shaky step back, inhaling and exhaling slowly to regain her center. “Louis, I need you to listen to me very carefully,” Violet’s whispered, worried tone made Louis tremble slightly. “I was sent here to get information from you.”</p><p>Louis began to write something, but Violet stopped him.</p><p>“But the information that I got is going to get you killed and…” Violet paused, emotion affecting her voice. “You need to escape right now. I’m going to help you hide and then later tonight I will get you to safety. Do you understand?”</p><p>Louis nodded his head even though his body was shaking with fear.</p><p>“Good,” Violet moved to the door and told a small lie to the grunts to get them to leave for a short period of time. With them out of the way, Violet grabbed the stack of papers and shoved it into<br/>
Louis’ hands before guiding him out the back door. “Head towards the east side of the city and hide by an old, worn-down arcade with a blue sign. I’ll meet you there in the evening.”</p><p>Louis nodded in understanding and was about to move when Violet grasped his arm. </p><p>“Don’t come out of hiding unless you hear my voice.” </p><p>Louis studied Violet's face for a few seconds, gave a quick nod and then ran off. </p><p>Violet watched as Louis disappeared around the corner. She wasn’t exactly sure why the hell she had just done that, but it was too late to go back now. A small smile formed on her lips when she turned on her heel. Somewhere deep inside her she knew that she had just made the right choice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>